


dirty deals done dirt cheap

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corruption Kink, Crossroad Demon!Hongjoong, Demons, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, San is in over his head, Smut, mentions of yunsan, they fuck behind a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: "So, say Ididget you to work for me. You better be willing to do anything.""Anything." San advanced this time. Hongjoong's brow twitched."Don't just stand there, then."
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	dirty deals done dirt cheap

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be quick and a thing for Hongjoong's birthday but almost 5k *sobs* Please enjoy.

Hongjoong didn't think so much about dealing with the devil.

Standing at a crossroad, he might as well have  _ been _ the devil himself. He took another long drag of his cigarette, watched the man across from him with some interest. This was what he did. What he used to put in his weight. But he'd never been summoned by another of his kind before. His brow twitched as the other shifted from one foot to the next. Boots that crunched under the gravel as he moved. Hongjoong's eyes narrowed.

"So." His brow hitched up again as the other's shoulder jolted up. "Whatcha want?"

The other licked his lips, wrung his hands out. First-time deal. But what does a  _ demon _ need with a deal?

"I need you to keep someone alive." Despite the delay, there's a lot of certainty in his voice.

"Oh? Who?"

"A Jeong Yunho."

He wanted to laugh. So he did. A bark of incredulity that had him reeling more than anything. Jeong Yunho was a name he didn't think he would be hearing in this century. Not after the war, at least. He spat toward the ground. Fucker should have at least taken his sweet time in crawling out of the depths of hell.

"Now why would I go and do something like that?"

The other's brows furrowed. He adjusted the sleeves of his black button-down. "Because that's how deals work?"

"What would you offer me in return?"

"Don't you just take a couple years off my life or something? Give me a time limit before my soul is damned to hell, or whatever?"

"No dig. You can't give me a soul, sweetcheeks."

The other blushed at the endearment, looked down at his boots. They shone in the sparse light of the single streetlamp near them. "W-why not?"

"You don't exactly have a soul to take."

Something that sounded like classic rock drifted out to them as a door opened from the seedy bar just a few yards away. He'd thought the place had been shut down. Guess not. He cocked his head to the side as he watched the boy attempt to process what he was being told.

"What do you mean I have no soul?"

"You're a demon, kid. I can't take what isn't there and that's a  _ soul. _ " Another drag of his cigarette. "You're gonna need to give me something else."

"I'm not. I'm not a kid." The other puffed his chest out. Unruly black hair was only barely held out of his face by an odd assortment of clips. A streak of white sat at the back of his neck. "My name's San."

" _ San. _ You have to offer me something better than nothing."

"I don't understand--"

"Look." Hongjoong tossed the cigarette to the side, grimaced. He was going through a pack an hour at this rate. "Your mommy met your daddy and one of them had horns and a tail. Maybe black eyes. Maybe yellow; don't know. Don't really care. Point is: you're not human."

All he got, really, was a blank stare and hands turned up to the sky like heaven was going to drop the answers into his palms. He got crickets for his efforts.

"I don't--"

"Stop saying you don't understand." He rubbed at his temples. He couldn't stand working with the newer demons. The new bloods weren't the same. They didn't get the need for the  _ meaning _ behind their violence. Sure, they could be creative. Sure, they could be resourceful, but  _ sometimes _ they just didn't get it. Not the way he needed them to be got. Right now, he needed something to sweeten the pot on why a reformed demon trying to get into the good graces of Heaven should get a couple more measly years. "Just. Give me something. Important. Valuable."

He took a step forward, San took a step back. At least he had the sense to be somewhat afraid. Then again, he wasn't dealing with an actual new blood. Just a demon child floundering around in a fragile human existence. He didn't feel pity usually, and he didn't feel it now. What he did feel was an unbridled urge to turn the other inside out in a way that wouldn't leave him right. He licked his lips, tipped his head to the side while the other thought.

Hongjoong noted that the other was a pouter. Pouted as he thought. Pouted when his pretty lips opened up to speak.

"I don't have anything."

Hongjoong shrugged. "I don't think I can help you, then."

A bust. The demon would simply have to find another means of filling his evening now that he'd been summoned. A short vacation from his suite in hell was always welcomed. It smelled like they were cooking ribs in the back of the bar. He'd remembered they'd had good ribs. The gravel was loud in his ears as he clomped his way toward the bar. He could get two bangs for his buck; plenty of down and out souls willing to be tossed away from some success.

"Please."

He kept walking.

"I can. I can give you something."

Hongjoong only glanced over his shoulder at the other. San bounced on the balls of his feet, tipped forward slightly. Swung his hands as he glanced around. But Hongjoong didn't stop. Not until he spoke again.

"My -  _ shit _ \- my virginity. I can give you my virginity."

Hongjoong's walk slowed. Not a complete stop, but slow enough that the other could get anything else out that he needed to.

"I can work for you. People say I'm a good worker. I. I l-learn fast."

"I'm sure you do." He turned on his heels. There was a part of that, though, he couldn't believe. "You a virgin?"

"Y-yeah. Is that. Is that a problem?"

"No." He shrugged. "Would've thought that Yunho'd have turned you out already, is all."

The blush on the other's face sat pretty on his cheeks. The structure of his face was mostly angular, fox-like in a way. His eyes darted to the ground, back to the other demon. Maybe he could get why Yunho had him wrapped around his fingers. Dark eyes shone in the light with a bit of hope. He'd have to crush that if he intended to do work for Hongjoong.

"So, say I  _ did _ get you to work for me. You better be willing to do anything."

"Anything." San advanced this time. Hongjoong's brow twitched.

"Don't just stand there, then."

Hongjoong was starting to think that Yunho  _ hadn't _ touched San. Which meant the demon had more power than Hongjoong gave him credit for. The other's mouth was inexperienced over his. Eager, but sloppy. He gripped the other's chin, held him steady.

"You kiss him like this?"

"Wha'?"

The other blinked up at him blearily. God above, he looked so sweet. Hongjoong felt his insides warm. The pretty body he'd claimed when he rolled out of hell had been a usual fix. One that he returned to over and over, and most of the time he didn't anticipate putting it to use outside of sipping a beer and smoking a couple packs of Malboros.

His fingers danced on the other's waist. Tiny. Small enough that the belt had to loop a few times around it to hold his pants up. Hongjoong's brows rose.

"Yunho. He get you to kiss him like this?" He and Yunho had similarities. Similar tastes. He could see the other demon asking his pretty little bedmate to pretend. "Like you're trying to eat my face."

"I-wha. No! No." The other's hands are warm on Hongjoong's shoulders. San had a couple inches on him, but leaned on him like he was so much bigger. "We don't. We don't kiss."

Hongjoong blinked. "Oh.  _ Oh. _ You mean. He doesn't - he doesn't  _ know." _

"No." The other's voice was small, made him seem smaller.

The demon didn't do feelings. Didn't do...whatever this was. Mostly because that only complicated his work. He shut his eyes, sighed. He was left to clean up someone else's mess - again.

"Hey. Hey, look at me." San glanced up at him throw his lashes. He was  _ pretty. _ "Think of this as...practice. For when you finally get a chance to twirl on Yunho's dick."

San winced. "Don't. Don't put it that way."

"But that's what's gonna happen. Trust me; I know. He fucks you one way or the other."

"He do that to you?" San bit his lip, did the lash thing again. Sly son of a bitch. He knew he was pretty. His choker, a simple black strip of lace, bobbed at his throat as he swallowed.

"Something like that."

He'd rather not mull over his tumultuous history with his fellow demon. Hongjoong, instead, would like a taste of the sweetness he had early. Something like strawberries and cream. He tipped the other's face up, leaned in close. They were a hair's breadth apart. First a simple peck, then something deeper.

"You can go slow. Don't rush." He savored the other's mouth over his. The slow work of soft lips deepened minimally with each passing second. San whined against his lips. Pressed forward only to be held at by Hongjoong's much stronger hands. Age gave power, and Hongjoong had years on him like he wouldn't believe. "What'd I just say?"

The other might as well have been a kicked puppy. Another soft whimper and reach for the other. Not any more progress. Hongjoogn nipped at his lips, and decided maybe he should give the puppy what he wanted. There was a thrill to watching the other's eyes widened as Hongjoong flipped them, had San pressed up against the back of the bar. The lights had gone out only a half-hour ago, but he didn't think much about the owner waking up in his room upstairs. The other was breathless when Hongjoong dove at him.

Teeth clicked together as San struggled to keep up. Another litany of pretty sounds left him in his surprise. Hongjoong's hands crept to San's neck and the other gasped, hiccuped a little.

"This okay?" Murmured soft against his cheek as Hongjoong dragged his lips to the side.

He felt the other twitch in his grasp. "Y-yeah."

"You really haven't been touched, huh?"

San turned his head, forced his lips back on Hongjoong instead of answering. Fair enough. In this line of business, he ran into all types. Societal pressures made virginity seem like a concept worth being embarrassed about after eighteen. Maybe younger the way this generation was working.

His grip tightened on the other, pushed him away slightly. Enough that he had to strain to connect their lips. Hongjoong chuckled and the other whined, sweet and low. Sweet. Low.  _ Coy. _

"Down."

The other blinked as if he wasn't sure what he meant. Hongjoong squeezed a bit harder, pushed the other down. It clicked then. San dropped to his knees. The all-black look was a good one on him, better when he was on his knees with his lipgloss smudged. Sticky as his lips parted and he looked up with anticipation. Hongjoong's hand left his neck, went to his fly.

He cocked his head to the side. "You do it."

Another blink, then San had his hands on Hongjoong's thighs. He paused. "I don't." Lips pressed together. "I can't, uh."

"You've never sucked dick before."

"Yeah, that."

Hongjoong's eyes narrowed. He didn't exactly have time, or want, to teach someone how to give decent head. He rubbed his temples again. "Just open it and turn around."

Yunho was getting lazy. Sloppy. Maybe hadn't even considered the other. Which would have been stupid. Ridiculous, considering how eager to please he was. Pulled down his fly and turned around like he was told. His waist was...Hongjoong cocked his head to the side. Pulled at the loops and watched the other twitch.

"Lose the pants."

San hands were nimble as they worked his belt off, and the fabric down his legs. Nice legs. Pretty like the rest of him. It must have been Hongjoong's birthday with this treat. And all because of a very, very old flame.

"How did he keep his hands off you?"

The other let out a soft yelp as Hongjoong hooked a finger into his boxers, pulled back and let the elastic band snap back against his skin. A sound too satisfying to not do again, but patience wasn't his virtue of choice. The other was relieved of his undergarments without problem. A pert little ass in front of Hongjoong's face, under his hands.

"Please tell me you've at least touched yourself--"

"I have! I. I have." The other ducked his head. "Did you - do you want me to do it now?"

"You finger blast yourself to the tune of Yunho fucking you senseless?"

San whined, made that extra second of waiting worth it. "N-no."

"Lying is a sin." Sing-songed. San squirmed.

"Do you want me to do it or not?"

"Go for it, sparky."

He crowded in close as the other put one hand up on the wall to steady himself, spit over his fingers. San nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up, saw how close Hongjoong was. But that didn't stop him getting his fingers going. Worked a finger in and let out a breathy sound. Rocked his hips back awkwardly on his finger. Added another after a few moments and another glob of spit. He keened on the third, Hongjoong watching as his hole fluttered around them.

It was when Hongjoong added one of his own that San's head jerked up, a shudder coursing down his frame. Another pretty sound. Hongjoong licked his lips as he stood upright. It wasn't like he didn't have plenty of opportunities to get off when he was topside, let alone in the fiery depths of hell. Plenty of restless bodies willing to fill the void of skinship there. But San was  _ fresh. _ New meat. Like a car fresh off the lot, waiting to be taken for a ride. And Hongjoong would be his first. He thought he could be forgiven for getting a little excited.

Though, little might not be the right word for him specifically.

San glanced around himself, gaze landed on Hongjoong and maybe his eyes widened a little.

" _ That's _ going in  _ me?" _

Hongjoong liked to think that this was a nice tool he was working with. A cock thick and veiny. Had a bit of a lean to it. If he tried to think (or care), he could maybe scrounge up the memory of ephemeral partners that had liked it well enough. He shrugged.

"Kinda how I take your virginity, sweetcheeks."

"Can you just. Call me by my name?"

Hongjoong's lips twitched. "San. Sannie. Sweet little Sannie about to get his cherry popped. You gonna cry?"

"I bet you would like that."

"I would." There wasn't anything to gain in lying about that.

San swallowed. "I guess I, uh. I'm ready?"

"Don't be so sure there, Sannie." There was something undeniably pleasing about a quick fuck in the middle of nowhere. Made the fact that he was taking something San obviously saw as important that much better. "Relax. It's like...a test drive 'fore you take on the big guy."

That probably didn't help. Hongjoong didn't really care, if he was being honest, but he liked the way San whimpered at his tone. Would like it a lot better if he could see the other's face, too.

"Turn around for me."

San - still obedient, still eager to please - did as he was told. Turned right around in his pretty dark boots. His cheeks were a pretty pink and his lips kiss swollen. It wasn't the height of summer but he was starting to sweat like it was. Hongjoong leaned in, kissed him again to hear his breathless mewls. San's thighs quivered where Hongjoong trailed his hands. Probably the cold of the rings on his fingers. He pushed the other's legs a little further apart, made room for himself. Spit into his hand, wrapped his hand around his cock. The first touch always left him shuddering, but he suspected it had a bit more to do with anticipation.

A hitch in San's breath came as Hongjoong lined himself up. The other placed his hands on Hongjoong's shoulders, nodded his head. 

"Words, Pretty."

"Mm." San's lips trembled. Pushed together, then parted. "'M ready, Hongjoong."

His brow twitched. He didn't remember giving him a name. Probably Yunho. Shoved him right at Hongjoong. Sly; Yunho had always been that. He watched as the other squeezed his eyes shut. One soft push, the crown of his cock pressed against the ring of muscle. San gasped, eyes flying open. A shock of panic went through the younger, clear as day in his eyes. Jaw clenched as Hongjoong eased the head in.

Gentle wasn't usually his thing. Hongjoong would have preferred it harsh and dirty, with San pushed into the ground. Back arched like a cat and pushing back like one in heat. But that wasn't what was getting now. A touch different, and he had to admit that a part of him liked that. And the idea that he could make what he wanted happen at a later date if he so chose. He pressed kisses into San's throat as he eased himself further inside the other.

San was a warm sheath around him, quivering and whining. A sharp inhale and the other finally met Hongjoong's gaze. Watery eyes that swam with - well, he knew want when he saw it. The grin on his lips spread a little wider. Maybe a touch too predatory as he gave another lazy roll of his hips. 

"You good, Sannie?"

The other had gone silent, grip harsh on Hongjoong. Jaw still clenched like a steel trap. "Y-yeah."

"Relax. Breathe."

"It. Kinda...it hurts. A little." 

Hongjoong nodded, cupped his cheek. "I'll go slow." The perk of a one night stand was no tenderness. No going slow. Hongjoong hadn't intended for this, but the Lord worked in mysterious ways. "Real slow."

He wasn't sure that he didn't like the way that the red of San's cheeks got redder. That he suddenly dipped his gaze away from the demon like he'd be set aflame if he looked any harder. San's breath hitched in his throat and pressed in closer as Hongjoong tested a thrust. A sharp yelp that slipped past his lips. 

It was so gruelingly slow that Hongjoong would have given up on being gentle if it was anyone else. Felt a bit like one of those b-rate pornos he sometimes caught people watching.

Hongjoong didn't fuck like a b-rate porno.

Limit testing was something that he'd done in his younger years. Much like any other demon. The time when he could figure out what he could and couldn't do. It was a time that hit every demon and it was San's now. Face pressed into the other's neck, he could practically taste his pulse under his tongue. An erratic tapdance that picked up speed as Hongjoong rutted up into the other faster. A calculated push up of his hips. San let out a hiccuped gasp, brows furrowed when Hongjoong pulled back enough to see.

Limit testing was meant to be slow. The way his eyes widened as Hongjoong's hips pistoned. Little aborted sounds pushed out of his lips as he struggled to keep up. A sloppy roll of his hips as San tried to match pace. But he wouldn't be able to, not as Hongjoong alternated between the grueling slow rock of his hips and the pistoning of them. Hard, fast. Tears pricked at the corner of San's eyes, rolled down hot. They were still warm when they hit Hongjoong's cheeks. His lips twitched up into a smile.

"Ho-Hongjoong, please." A whimpered plea when the demon rolled his hips slower than the last time.

Shallow thrusts turned deeper. He  _ had _ asked nicely, even if he might not have known what he was asking for. A persistent beat of flesh on flesh. Hongjoong kind of wished the other might have been an incubus. A little late blooming was never a problem; San could learn. It would make the process easier, of course. Hongjoong wouldn't have to spit between them a couple of minutes as he fucked into San.

A ragged breath left the other. The furrow of his brows deepened. The coil in his stomach tightened and Hongjoong hadn't even realized it'd started. If anything, he'd been much too focused on the way San's head lolled back. The way his lips parted and he could hardly hold his eyes open anymore. He hooked an arm under the other's thigh, hiked it up. San's lips closed, teeth digging into the slightly fuller bottom one. That was no fun. He stilled entirely, listened to the way the other whimpered.

"On the ground." He winced as cool air hit him. He already missed the warmth of being inside San, and by the way the other whined, he might have missed it, too.

But he was quick to listen. Dropped down to his knees like he was awaiting a sexier version of an execution. Hands just barely keeping him upright and gaze expectant. Like a puppy waiting for a treat. An urge to fill that pretty mouth hit him hard, but that wasn't the whole he wanted. Not now.

"On your stomach."

It wasn't dissimilar to ordering a pet around. San slid down, gravel crunching and clacking as he did. The button-down shirt looked bigger on him then. Or maybe he just looked smaller. Hongjoong spread his legs wider, nudged them apart with his foot. Watched the way the muscle jumped at the contact.

There was no resistance when Hongjoong rested his weight on the other's thighs. His skin was soft - something Hongjoong had noted already before, but didn't think he could get over. Flesh that gave in easy as the demon dug his fingers into it. A pert little ass that San pushed into his hands when Hongjoong spread his cheeks. Spit over his hole as the other canted his hips back, wordlessly begging. Not that he would have to do it for much longer.

Patience, as he knew, was not his strongest virtue. There was little ceremony in Hongjoong pushing into the other again. He watched the inches disappear into the other's body like a hand sliding into a glove. The other keened, arched his back and seemed to press his face into the dirt. There'd be marks left on his cheeks when they were done. Both sets, with Hongjoong having his way.

The other might have thought that he had something of a say in this. San rocked his hips back, sigh just shy of content leaving him. Hongjoong let him have it for a moment before he gripped his hips. Warm skin against the cold metal of his rings. They bit into the skin, pinched it as Hongjoong's grip tightened. Fingerprints that he could place his hands over when they got back to this again. He pulled the other back to meet his thrusts, one long almost pull-out only for him to snap his hips forward. A sharp cry left San as Hongjoong picked up the pace, the other pushing himself up on his elbows.

Aborted breaths left the other. His fingers dug into the gravel for purchase of  _ something _ as support and Hongjoong watched him struggle. Angled his hips one way to listen to him cry out in surprise. San clenched around him like Hongjoong was all he had to hold onto. Perfect and warm and tight as Hongjoong thrust into him.

But he took what was given without complaint. San's voice rose with each thrust. Hongjoong might have been worried about waking someone. He snickered, partly breathless. Funny thing, having to explain he was sealing a deal when he was balls deep in a pretty thing like San.

He leaned further over the other, heat brewing in his abdomen. A twitch of his brow in irritation; he'd been without carnal pleasures for so long, he couldn't even fuck like he used to. At the very least, he did have to commend San for holding out as long as he did. Or, at least, he would have if the other didn't still beneath him. A shudder coursed through the younger and from the angle Hongjoong was at, he could see San's jaw drop open around a silent moan. His whole frame shuddered as he painted the ground with his cum. Over the hill of his climax, he continued to twitch and shake. Hongjoong paused only to watch him.

"Not even a warning?"

"'M s-sorry." The words were slurred as San held himself up, Hongjoong still deep in him.

"Not kind to just leave your partner behind like that." He punctuated his words with a thrust of his hips each. Harsh as he moved one hand from San's hips to his hair. Tangled his fingers in the strands to jerk the other's head up.

San had only a few options here. Could either let his full weight be dragged along by his head in Hongjoong's hands or follow it. The latter option made the curve of his back real pretty. Put him in a position of helplessness. Hongjoong's grin widened as he thrust into the other. San closed his jaw, both that and his hole clenching around Hongjoong. He didn't think the younger could get tighter than he already was, but here they were.

The other bounced back fast, though. Fast enough that Hongjoong's brows rose with interest. He felt the slap of a hardened cock rather than saw it and chuckled. San mewled, cried a little more. Cried harder when Hongjoong leaned further over him. Moved his hand from San's hair to rest over his eyes, tipping his head further back.

He could hardly form a sentence, just shy of flailing as Hongjoong let his thrust go haywire. Erratic as he chased the last drops of his pleasure, San still tight around him. His mouth left marks wherever they passed over the other's skin, sucking in flesh and nipping at it with his teeth. Deep indents to make his presence known on the other. Hongjoong could, in the back of his mind, think of the reaction San would get when he returned. It was the thought that tipped him over the edge, had him spilling his release inside the other.

His hips slowed, but didn't stop as he fucked his cum into the other. He admired his masterful artistry on the canvas of San's skin as the other whined and rolled his hips back. Hongjoong's cock twitched inside the other, interest returning. But he wouldn't give the other that satisfaction of knowing that if he really wanted to, he could probably get Hongjoong to fuck him sillier than he already had.

They remained connected by dripping cum as Hongjoong pulled out. The zipper of his fly had left marks on the other's ass. He chuckled at the sight as he stood over the younger demon.

"Tell Yunho he owes me."

San wouldn't have a chance to respond, let alone collect himself. He must have still be in the clouds of ecstasy. He rolled his hips into the ground, winced as the gravel scraped over his cock. A purr of satisfaction left Hongjoong as he cocked his head to the side.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might have more for this up my sleeve huhu
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discounthaunts?s=20) | [cc](https://t.co/knd2qckQ79?amp=1)


End file.
